Evil Brotherhood
by Nobody has no body
Summary: So this is for EvilOK's second contest. Sam has chosen the dark side, he wants to be the one in charge, but things may change as the Coates-kids come around... Better story than sumary
1. Sam's secret

**Evil Brotherhood**

Sam´s secret

**A/N: So, as you see, this is for EvilOk´s second contest, and I hope u enjoy reading this. I do not own GONE!**

**Sam´s POV:**

No one knew much about Sam Temple, just that most people called him School-bus Sam.

They didn´t know that he had a power, that he had burned his step-father´s hand off. It was just Connie, Tom and himself who knew that. But Sam´s real secret, was that he had enjoyed it.

He had enjoyed seeing the laser burn into Tom´s hand. He wished he could have seen the hand melt, but unfortunately, it had happened to fast. But it wasn´t the pain he gave Tom he had enjoyed, it was the power he had felt.

In that moment, he had the control, in those few seconds it felt like no-one could stop him. But then the feeling faded, and his thoughts started wandering.

His arm was still outstretched, so he tried to shot the laser again, but it didn´t work. His thoughts stopped at the fact that he had done something illegal. He didn´t care about that, but since he didn´t manage to progress the laser again, the police could easily arrest him.

If Tom was dead, they would arrest him. He wouldn´t end in jail, but at least in a youth-jail. Or maybe his mother would insist on send him up the hill instead.

She didn´t. And as the months went, he didn´t get the power to work. He tried all the time, but nothing changed.

Well, until one night.

He was sleeping. But he had a nightmare (at least he realised that when he woke up). He was all alone in the house, and the sound of thunder and a lightning brought him to the real world. Un-lucky for him, a new lightning never came, and he was afraid of the dark.

Silly. That was what he thought. It was silly to be afraid of such a natural thing, but he was. So when he woke up from a nightmare, all of sudden, to a thing you feared, well you didn´t need to be Astrid the Genius to know what happened.

He screamed. And hated himself for doing so. He was fourteen year old, for God´s sake! He had burned his stepfather's hand off, he lived next to a biker gang. But there he was, fourteen, almost fifteen, screaming his head off because of something non-existent.

He had reached his hand out to push the darkness away, and then…light. A small ball of light had appeared halfway into the closet. It was very little, and green, same color as the "laser" that had burned Tom´s hand of.

Maybe he should have been scared, but he wasn´t. He was very happy. He had managed to use his power again. He tried to do it again. But it didn´t work.

In that moment he growled and a brilliant green light started glowing in his hands. He remembered how he had felt right before the light came.

He was so irritated and angry. All he wanted to do was to destroy stuff. He wanted his powers to work. He wanted them to work so he could destroy stuff. Short said: he was angry and wanted to destroy things.

That night, he had learned how to control his powers. But he knew that he needed to practice, and he did.

Between school, homework (he had to do it, had to act normal) and surfing with Quinn (again, acting normal), he didn´t have much time to practice. One week later, he had managed to melt a stone, but he still needed to learn how to aim.

And that was what he was doing now.

He raised his hand, kept his eyes at a rock, and shot. He missed with a meter and the laser hit the sand behind. He wanted to scream in anger, but Clifftop was right up there, and it was very possible that someone would hear him.

Again. Aim, concentrate, shoot. Miss. Again. Again. And, surprise, surprise (!), again. He breathed heavily. There was a stone a few meters away, and he needed to release his anger without being irritated if he missed. So he kicked the stone, not a good idea. It stood deeper than he had thought, and it hurt like hell!

He growled. _Calming breaths, calming breaths_, he told himself. _Screw the fucking calming breaths!_ He raised his hand, and shot while growling as loud as he could. The light made a _swoosh_-sound as it flew through the air, and burned it´s way to the stone.

He kept firing until the stone had melted and the smell burned in his noses trills. A smile stretched out on his face. He spun around 360 degrees and shot at the first thing he looked at many times, and he hit almost every time.

Then the FAYZ happened, even though the name wasn't invented jet. Sam saw the opportunity. He had a power, he had the power he needed to take over this bubble. But then he started talking to Astrid the Genius, and his intentions changed drastically. It went from taking over this bubble, to helping the sweet blonde finding her little brother.

The way to finding Little Pete was hard. They actually walked in on a burning building. Sam saw this opportunity, and went in to save the little girl. If he did that, almost everyone would accept him as a leader, and go against Orc.

People would know that _he_ saved the bus full of school-kids, that _he_ was the one going into a burning building trying to save a girl and that _he_ was the person who helped Astrid finding her autistic brother.

And the plan went perfect. He played shy, and that just made people believe that he didn´t have any intentions, at all! People wanted him to step up as a leader and get rid of "Captain Orc", and he would, he just needed to wait a little more until they were almost desperate after a fair leader.

As the last piece of his marvelous plan went, he was ready to "give in" to the crowd, and become their leader. Of course he would have to keep his powers a secret, but only until the time came when he would take down Orc, and all his companions. After that, no one would try to stand up to him!

But fate wanted it otherwise…

**A/N: **

**Do u like it, love it? There is no other opinion´s… but seriously, tell me what u think! I know that this was rushed, but I just wanted to get going. I always love a review, and if u liked it, I just wanted to say that there WILL be more.**


	2. Meeting my fraternal twin

**Evil brotherhood **

Meeting my fraternal twin

**A/N: Thank u so much for all the reviews/alerts, it really means a lot! Like, REALLY, and now, here is the next chap, and If u miss something so u don't understand, just open you GONE book:**

**I do not own GONE**

**Diana´s POV:**

The car-ride came to a stop at Pedido Beach´s plaza. It had been a bumpy and uncomfortable car-ride since a fourteen year old boy was behind the wheel, but they miraculously enough came to the town without driving into a trench.

Diana resisted the urge to roll her eyes in front of 'the audience' as Caine climbed out of the car through the open roof. He started his speech that she had helped him write and then memorize, and it seemed to have its effects on people as they looked more comfortable with so many kids from Coates so near them.

They shouldn´t be so comfortable, she knew. They didn´t have a clue that behind all the false charm and dignity Caine laid on like make up, there was a person that could, and would, send them flying into the nearest building with a flick of his fist.

In the audience she saw the face of a boy becoming red. A blonde Barbie whispered to him periodically but he didn't whisper back. Diana could easily read his body-pose as he was angry. He didn't stand still, he had his arms crossed tightly on his chest and not just only was his face red as a flame, but he had that flame in his eyes too.

Her eyes drifted over all the faces. They were scared, but most of the kids had a little bit of hope in their eyes, hope of that Caine would save them. Heads nodded and then someone interrupted Caine's speech. "Do you know what happened?" "No. I don't think we probably know any more than you. Everyone fifteen and older disappeared. And then there's the wall, the barrier," Caine answered,

A boy took a confident step forward. "We call it the FAYZ," he said out loud. Caine got a look that showed interest as he asked: "The phase?" "F-A-Y-Z. Fallout Ally Youth Zone." A moment of silence, the whole crowd waited for the response, then Caine laughed a laughter Diana immediately identified as false, and said: "That's excellent. Did you come up with that?"

It seemed like the only people seeing the way-too-perfect-performance was the girl and the boy. They weren't buying it as Caine was giving compliments and charming his way to power, much like in Coates.

A little boy spoke up. "I want my mom!" he cried. _You do?_ Diana thought, _Funny: I don't_. She didn't mind losing the adults, the only problem was that there weren't any people making food. She, like most of the older kids in front of her, loved the freedom, but she also enjoyed food, and right now they were almost out of it up at Coates.

She wasn't scared for her safety, even though there was a psycho sadist that hated her less than twenty feet away from her, and a bunch of other people that strongly disliked her, because she had Caine wrapped around her little finger.

In the start she had just given him a semi-friendly look and brushed her hand against his sometimes, slowly making him fall **more** in love with her than he already was. Never letting him see her if she wasn't perfect (it didn't matter anyway, and wasn't hard) and always showing confidence and power.

It was just puppy love, but it was a powerful 'spell', and she was absolutely determined to maintain it.

Caine hugged the little boy, told him some comforting words, then he opened up for democracy and asked for people to talk for Pedido Beach. A boy came up, the phrase boy right after him. Then the name 'Sam Temple' came up and almost the whole crowd started mumbling about how good Sam was and that he was a hero. The kids looked up to the boy.

Caine's mask broke up into a triumphant smile for one second. As he had said. A bully and a natural leader. Then the mask was back on.

Caine walked over to the guy who tried to move away, but Caine didn't let him. People were mumbling and closing around the two boys so Diana didn't hear the conversation. A few more names were mentioned then Caine marched towards the church, the named people and people feeling that they had to come following.

Diana knew that Caine wanted her to cheek his, now, biggest enemy for powers, so she held her eyes on him so she wouldn't lose him in the little crowd. On the church-steps she managed to get his attention. She took his hand. "I'm Diana, Diana Ladris" she introduced herself. "Sam Temple."

She didn't let his hand go as four bars flashed through her mind, first time on another person than Caine. Sam looked back at her but didn't break the stare even through it had to be awkward for him. It seemed like he couldn't, and she smirked inside. It's the same with all boys…but Drake, if he even could count as a human being.

"Ah," she said. He looked a little confused while she continued. "Well, well. I guess we'd better go in. We don't want to leave Fearless Leader without followers," she commented (light sarcasm) as she walked past him and into the surprisingly pretty church.

While Caine stood on the steps leading up to the altar she herself took place at his right and Drake at his left, a little comic since Caine often referred to Drake as his 'right hand man'. She watched the whole crowd, stopping a little at Computer Jack. He looked lost, and was probably the only one from Coates that let his real feelings show.

Caine started with a tail of how they needed to work together and show the world that they could do a darn good job.

"The Captain is already maintaining." The word guy again. Then Caine flattered his big friend and did one of the tings Caine did best: manipulate.

**Sam's POV:**

"He's guessed that Orc is nearly illiterate," Astrid whispered in his ear. Sam's head was bowling. He had it all for his feet, he was ready to take over and show Orc what real power was, then it all shattered in a few moments. Caine had come into town, spoken hope into a bunch of hopeless kids and was now starting to take over, set the bully out of the game with a few words.

No, Sam wasn't jealous. He just hated the guy standing there like he owned the place. Soren, with his way of speaking himself to might. Sam could easily kill him! Right there on the spot. He just needed to think one simple thought…

Sam looked up as his name was mentioned. Caine wanted the boy named Drake to become a sheriff and Sam himself to be fire chief? No way. "He is co-opting you. He knows you're his competition," Astrid continued.

The idea came to him like lightning striking out of the blue: Astrid was trusting him, (almost) everyone in town were looking up to him, so why would he risk it? Play it safe and get rid of all the bumps in the road in one, simple strike. Fast, being the keyword.

He could just burn the bodies until they were no more than some piles of ashes, then spread them at the ocean. With Caine, that Drake guy and Orc out of the way, he was the person people would turn to and ask to be the leader. So easy, and it could work on every enemy Sam saw.

"I don't trust him, do you?" he asked the blonde, careful to make sure nobody was listening. She looked right at him. "He is a manipulator. Doesn't mean he is bad. He may be OK." She wasn't answering the question, but Sam got the feeling that Astrid **didn't** trust Caine.

While he was thinking about that, was Caine hugging Mary, who had been talking. They talked a little more and Caine said that everything she needed, she could ask to get from Drake or Orc.

Howard stood up, angrily. "Say what now? I let you go by before, but are you saying Orc works for that guy?" He jerked his thumb at Drake, who answered with a grin that reminded Sam of a shark.

"We don't work for anyone. Captain Orc doesn't work for anyone, or under anyone, or follow anyone's orders," Howard ended. Sam couldn't help but let the comment: _Well, he was thoroughly_, slip into his mind as a cold and fury expression came to Caine's face. Strangely enough, he chose to smoothen his hair.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and everybody that had been sitting jumped to their feet, ready for the minor earthquake. But it all froze as a sound of steel and tree being twisted sounded.

The crucifix started to fall, and it was aimed at Howard, Orc and their little group. Almost all of them managed to jump out of the way, but not Cookie. His right shoulder was hit. Now he lay on the floor screaming in pain as blood oozed from the wound.

Elwood got the cross of the boy while everyone else just stood there. "Let's get out of here, we need to talk," Astrid said over the screams. Caine spoke up. "This is terrible," he calmly said. "Does anyone know first aid? Sam? Your mother was a nurse?"

Astrid's little brother started bawling. "I have to get him out of here, he's spiraling," Astrid said before grabbing her little brother and hurrying out of the church, mumbling: "Window seat, Petey, window seat," over and over.

Dahra Badioo was the first one to break out of the trance that filled the room. "I know some first aid. Elwood, help me," she commanded. "I guess we have our new nurse. This meeting is adjourned till we can help our wounded friend…was his name Cookie?" Caine said, then he went out of the church, followed by his companions.

It took a lot of Sam not to jump forward and tackle Soren as he went by. The sand-blonde boy turned at the doors. "Oh, um, Captain Orc? Have your people –the ones that aren't injured- line up outside. We'll work out your …um, duties. Later." He almost snared the last part.

**Lana's POV:**

_Thirst, hunger and warmth are some bitches_, Lana Arwen Lazar thought. She had struggled through so much since her grandpa disappeared from the driver's seat. She had almost died multiple times. She had almost lost the only thing that still had a meaning in her life: Patrick, and after all that, hunger, thirst and wild life, THIS thing were not going to be the thing that killed her now!

Not after she had survived the impossible! Not after…not after she had in an impossible way healed herself. But it seemed very likely now, when she stood 'face to face' with a translucent wall that went as hig and long as she could see. Slowly she stretched an arm out, and touched it.

"Aaahhh!" she screamed and hurryingly pulled her hand back. Before all this happened she would have thought that the pain from the wall as enormous, but now it was just…shocking. Still, she wasn't going to touch the wall again. "What is this doing here?" she asked out aloud.

The gulch had been looking as it was coming to an end when she suddenly stumbled over the challenge. The two only ways out of the gulch was to her left and right. But one of them was too steep for her to climb without any equipment, unfortunately that was the left side, and that was the one in the direction of her grandpa's ranch- or so she thought.

So the only (temporary) solution: to get out of the gulch. There was a big chance that she was wrong, that the ranch was on the right side. She would just have to hope. She took a deep breath (something that didn't help her dry throat), and took her first step.

She lifted her other foot and she tried to grip the ground, and her foot lost the ground as small stones rolled under her foot. She sighed angrily. "This isn't going to be easy, Patrick, far from it," Lana said as she shook her head.

She lifted her foot again, gripped the ground harder, and used her other foot to shove her as high as she could. She hurried to use her other foot to continue. She remembered when she was little and always went to the playground. There and then, when she didn't have any equipment, Lana and her friends learned something; sometimes is speed better than experience when you're climbing.

She just hoped that it would help her now, because she couldn't remember anything from all the times her grandpa had told her about climbing in Bitterweed Valley.

**A/N: Hope u liked it. And this isn't gonna follow the storyline much longer, can't wait 'till I don't have to check the book each tenth sec to make sure I'm not doing anything wrong :P**

**INPORTANT**** MY DEAREST READERS: School starts tomorrow :( so I will get less time to write, therefore I WILL try my hardest to update ONE STORY EACH WEEKEND. I can't promise anything, but I will try.**

**Btw, anyone other than me that have noticed that we have climbed past 'Holes' on numbers of fan fictions on the site? **

**So, 'till next time: read, it helps ur brain!**


	3. A stroll in Pedido

**Evil brotherhood**

A stroll in Pedido

**AN: So my promise has crashed and burned…but to my offence school is much harder this year than last, I've not had a free weekend for a long time because of tournaments with my team, my family not leaving me alone…and maybe I'm a little lazy. BUT enough rambling. Let's kick!**

**Sadly, I do not own GONE!**

**Sam's pov:**

It was now five days since every person over the age of fourteen had disappeared. Five days living with the unknown, and people were scared. They wanted their families back, but most of all they wanted answers, answers that Sam couldn't give, answers that nor Edilio or Astrid could give.

Not even Caine could, and he was supposed to be their leader. Supposed. The thought made Sam's "inner flame" blaze to an unimaginable height.

Sam had come to the understanding that there wasn't any time when he could take down Caine. It was almost like he knew that someone was after him. He used big parts of his day time in the office in town hall, full with plenty of other Coates-kids, and if he ever left, he never went alone. He also shared a house with that Diana girl.

But attacking directly wasn't the only way to get Caine down from his throne. More and more people were starting to dub Caine and his men. A rebellion. They (he, Astrid and Edilio –Sam wasn't so sure about Quinn) had more than enough evidence. Caine's rules were one of them. Then you had Bettie's unpunished death.

Her funeral was tomorrow. They should have had it today, but the circumstances wouldn't allow it. So that was why he and Edilio found their way to town hall to ask for justice of an incident girl's death, not that Sam cared much for it anyway.

They both walked up the big, white stares, that were supposed to be impressive, and through the old tree doors. It was surprisingly quiet and the sound of their shoes could've echoed off the walls and down the hallway if it wasn't for the carpet.

"Do you know where the office is?" Sam asked. "No," came the short reply. "But I'm sure it's behind the over-scaled door right there."

When Sam thought that it was surprisingly quiet he meant that, but there were one source of sound, and it came from behind that door. It was a conversation in hush whispers. Sam had the urge to eavesdrop, and it seemed like Edilio wanted the same. A short look passed, then they both leaned inn and tried to listen to what was being said.

It was harder than it looked like in movies, but Sam could still make our some words and try to fill in the blanks. The one was Drake, and the other was unmistakable Caine.

"…something interesting?" Caine. "Yes...bedroom." Sam pressed his ear harder against the wooden-door. "…here?" "'Too heavy'," Drake mimicked, but his voice was still full of disgust. Sam damned the thick door. This sounded good and was so far the only possibility of something interesting he could use against Caine.

Caine asked where the ting was, and it suddenly became quiet. "Well?" He sounded threateningly, but of course Drake wasn't even slightly afraid. "They said…thought…town." "THOUGHT?"

Sam heard the shifting of clothes and Drake's low laughter. He could easily image Caine's scowling face. "Don't try to scare me, Caine. …need fancy…defeat you." So Caine hadn't as much control as he wanted people to believe. This was great!

"…make me laugh, Drake. …go get it. …I…have enough to deal with." Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and almost ignored Edilio, but then he said: "Someone is coming."

He turned his head and saw that the Honduran was right. He heard the sound of someone coming, but Sam had to say that the kid was slow, it sounded like jogging. Sam paid Edilio no mind as he turned and calmly walked away.

So not only were Caine's own men turning on him, but he had lousy guards. Sam almost laughed. Caine, manipulative and acting like a big though guy. Sam was sure he would run off the moment Sam showed him some real power. Caine was a joke for sure.

Drake and Orc couldn't protect him forever, and he had to come out of hiding sometime. Sam almost couldn't wait.

A millisecond later Edilio was walking with him out the door. Sam didn't notice Edilio's glance his way, accusing floating just below the surface.

***Time skip***

They didn't have a coffin, so Bettie's body had to lie in the dirt. Some of the few people who were there seemed to think this was sad, but Sam didn't quite get this. It was just a body, and Bettie's body none the less. Bettie hadn't had many friends, and the only ones crying were her little brother and Emma and Anna.

He and Astrid stood there too, with Little Pete casually sitting on the ground playing a game on his Gameboy.

Astrid had taken it on herself to 'utter the words of God' and eventually Pete had started mumbling with her. It wasn't really surprising. Astrid _did_ come from a very Christian family.

In the end it was Edilio who ended up with filling the hole, like it was him who had dug it. Sam just stood there, listening to the shuffling of the spade, a feeling-less expression plastered on his face.

Slowly the few people walked away. Until it only Sam, Astrid and Pete were left. _The only thing that misses for this to be a tragic love story_, Sam thought, _is rain._

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked, and he felt his mouth thug a little upwards. "Yes, I'm okay. Don't worry." He didn't even need to act to sound perfectly normal.

Astrid laid her hand on his arm, right on the bicep, and slowly made him turn to face her. "Remember that you can always talk to me, Sam." This time Sam let himself smile, just a little. "I will."

In the back of his mind Sam understood what an intimately moment it was, if it wasn't for the creepy five year old now staring at them.

They were both about just as high as the other one, staring into one another's eyes, and nobody could blame Sam for thinking she would kiss him when she had both her hands on his shoulders, but he ended up being greatly disappointed.

Astrid was the one who pulled back from the hug. "It's getting late. Are you coming?"

He took a deep breath. "Just go, I think I'll walk for a while."

**Taylor's POV**

Should she feel bad? Had she made the wrong choice? Seemed like it. She felt awful; she hadn't really slept as much as needed and she hadn't eaten in a while.

It felt as if her stomach was starting a revolution inside her. Tears threatened to spill, but it was no worth.

At least Drake wasn't there anymore, so people felt safer. And there it was, the 'r'. Coates had never been a safe place. Even when the adults still where there you never felt like you could lay down your guard.

You couldn't trust anyone, not even your own roommate. Everybody could betray you, and if one person got anything on you, everybody got something on you.

People would maybe say that she overreacted, but she didn't. If you showed any sign of weakness you would be stepped on by almost everybody. The teachers couldn't be everywhere all the time.

Taylor would often think that they frankly didn't care! As cold as the students.

And now, she shuddered at the thought. No adults to at least give you a few minutes of safety in class, no one to stop anyone from killing you. The feeling of helplessness was overwhelming.

And as she lay in bed, Taylor could clearly hear the calls of help and the sound of begging from the cement victims, echoing in her head , because she had stayed loyal to the psychopaths.

_Way to go, Taylor._

**Quinn's POV**

He didn't know why, but Quinn had decided to walk that night. Maybe it was to clear his head, he had too much to take in, like everybody else. Or maybe in hope of hearing the sound of waves.

None of them seemed to come, and Quinn had the feeling that beautiful, foaming waves where gone forever.

He had let his feet wander freely, with his head in the clouds. He wasn't surprised to find himself at the beach, on the backside of Sam's old house.

If he just imagined the sound of waves, he could pretend everything was back to normal.

He would soon go home to his parents, and everything would be fine. They would sit an eat dinner, and his parents would ask him how his day had been. Then the two of them would start talking, and in the end make him do his homework.

Like he always did. Maybe something good was on TV? If his parent's didn't take it, and if that happened, well he had a computer.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?!"

Quinn hurryingly turned around to the sound that had wrecked him out of the day-dream. Something hit the ground, and then a vague sound of footsteps and grunts. Someone was fighting. And it sounded hash.

Personally Quinn didn't want to get into trouble, but he had to see what it was.

**Lana's POV:**

Get out! Get out! STOP! Aaaahhh! STOP IT!

Lana was unsure if she was thinking this or screaming or talking or mumbling or if it was her that was uttering the words. And that was what it was. Words, set together to make sentences, to give a meaning.

But the feeling of her brain being ripped apart and set together again in the Darkness' picture did not make any sense.

Words, colors, sounds and **feelings**, the overwhelming feelings that were so different from the following that it was painful in itself, rushed through her body. The Gaiaphage's body.

As if it was the same body. And it could just as well, because it was so hot down there that she felt as she was melting. Melting on top of the living crystals and mixing. Feeling it crawl over the skin (because there wasn't her or it's skin or someone else's, it was just skin) made her sick…and powerful.

And, oh God, she missed her parents and grandfather and cousins and friends and Patrick! They could all be dead for all she cared!

No, no, she missed them so badly. She wanted to see them all and apologize for whatever she had done. Because no one experienced this type of pain unless they had done something absolutely horrible.

It was worse than right after she had crawled out of the old Pickup, and more tiresome than healing had been. It was HELL!

And no possible way of escape. Even if she got out the coyotes would be there, waiting to be learned. She would teach them how to be human so they could become better killers.

And darkness was reaching the edges of her sight. How did she know? Every fucking thing was black already!

And the pain stopped.

It was letting go of her. It was letting her out of the madness and everything should be clear, but it was fuzzy and that was why she knew the good type of darkness was coming. A bark, then the ground was moving underneath her.

She hadn't realized her eyes were open, so she closed them. It felt like she could just go to sleep, and the numbness stopped her from feeling the intense heat/cold (?), so she could pretend she was laying in her bed at home.

It became easier to breathe, and then she was free, sent into dreamless unconsciousness.

**(Long) AN: I hope the last part wasn't too confusing :P And if it was, leave a review so I (or someone else) can answer!**

**And again, sorry that this was posted soooooooooooooo late! HAVE A BISCUIT (::) And another (::) TAKE THE WHOLE BOX!**

**And I hope you had a fantastic X-mas/Hanukah/(other that I don't know…) and HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


End file.
